myth_of_somafandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
[[About Playing| Myth of Soma is an internet based game, so be sure to be connected to the net before starting it. Double-click Soma’s icon. When prompted for login and password, click the “New User” button to move to the registration page at Myth of Soma’s site (https://myth-of-soma.com/) After successfully registering an account, enter the ID and Password just chosen and then click the OK button. Be careful! Never ever give away your user ID and Password to anyone in game even if you’ve been asked for them, Soma’s staff will never need to ask for them. The game will automatically upgrade itself whenever a new patch will be available. If you have problems with the auto patch system, search on the Myth Of Soma Forum for help. https://myth-of-soma.com/ How to Start Playing How to Log in Double-click on the Myth of Soma icon on the desktop to run the game. Or alternatively the quick launch icon within your taskbar. Enter your User ID and Password. Press Enter and you will come to the character selection screen. If this is your first time logging in, click on either the human world or devil world buttons. Depending which race you would like to be. How to create a character '' '' Basic Stat Info Humans have the ability to train to use more than one weapon, and they can use magic too. There is also a crafting system to create items and an upgrade system to enhance items. Devils train only one weapon and are vastly superior to their human counterparts. Devils cannot train magic unless you choose to be a devil mage class. If you choose to be a devil, you will be able to choose your name, class, skin pigment colour, and hair style. Different classes in the devil world allot different stat points dependant on which devil class you choose to be. If you choose to be a human you will be able to choose your name, skin pigment colour, hair colour and style and will be able to allocate 3 stat points of your choosing. Human Statistics Strength (Str) gives your character attack and defence against melee damage. For each 1 strength you gain 1-1 attack/defence Dexterity (Dex) gives your character evasiveness and accuracy. Intelligence (Int) gives your character magic attack and defence. For each 1 you gain 1-1 magic attack/defence. Wisdom (Wis) gives your character faster MP regains and dictates the amount of MP you gain at level up. Constitution (Con) gives your character faster HP regains and dictates the amount of HP you gain at level up. Charisma (Chr) allows the leader of the guild that holds the guild village to ally another guild to help them defend the guild village. It also allows them to utilize the guild trace function to warp to the allied guilds members. Additionally, it also allows you to increase the size of your Party dependent upon the amount of Chr that you have: Charisma also allows you to increase Party size: 0-50 - 5 members 60 - 6 members 70 - 7 members 80 - 8 members 90 - 9 members 100 - 10 members Stats slow down at every 5.0 (Except for Con, which slows every 2). Dex major slowdowns are 50, 65 and 100 up to level 100, thereafter small (15%) slows at 176, 180, 185, 190 & 195. Int & Str major slowdowns are 70, 90, 95 and 110 up to level 100, thereafter small (15%) slows at 176, 180, 185,190 & 195. Con's major slowdowns are 20, 27 and 29 Weapon skill slowdowns are 20, 50, 70, 90, 110, 130, 150, 170 and 190; cap for any one skill is 200. Cap for all weapon skills added together is 400. HP and MP gains are recalculated every level, so there is no need to do individual levels of each stat and no need to do Con early (Although it is recommended) Crafting gives an additional bag weight; again this will recalculate every level not as you gain skill If you have a full bag weight, you cannot regain HP or MP. The less full your bag is the quicker you regain hp/mp When you log in the game for the first time the in-game help window will automatically appear. You can access the help window at any time using the shortcut, Ctrl+H. You can also edit your help file by opening Soma.shf in your C:\Soma directory with notepad. So that information can be at your fingertips. How to move To walk during the game, click the left button on the mouse selecting a direction with the cursor. To run press the CTRL key once or click on the Run button in the user interface. Remember that running consumes your stamina: if your stamina level reaches 0 you won’t be able to run, until you have recovered some of it. (Your stamina recovers over time, but only in Walk mode). Your hero will follow the direction chosen by your mouse pointer. You can click a fixed point to run to or follow the cursor by keeping the left mouse button held down. Peace Mode Your character will begin the game in “Peace Mode”. While being in Peace Mode, all the small lights around the sphere in the lower left corner (the HP/MP indicator) respectively on the left and on the right of the HP/MP will be black. In Peace Mode you can’t attack monsters or other players. You also regain mana and hp twice as fast in peace mode compared to the attack modes. The amount you are carrying in weight also effects regain. Less weight = faster regain. How to attack In Soma there are 2 different attack modes: The Monster Attack and the Player Kill Mode (PK Mode). In Monster Attack Mode, your target can only be a monster. The attack method works as follows: press TAB once to enter Monster Attack Mode, put your cursor over the target and then click the left button on the mouse. For melee attacks, there is a click-lock targeting effect, click off of target to stop attack. For magic, you must hold your curser over the target and hold down the right mouse button for repeated attacking, release the mouse button to stop attack. In PK Mode, you can also attack other players or guards (press TAB once more to enter PK Mode). However, if you attack other players or guards, your morale value will drop and the guard will react (killing you if you attack someone in town). If you attack someone while in PK mode your character will turn to “grey mode”. Once your character turns grey everybody within 30 levels of your level can attack you and without their suffering any morale penalty. Remember that using a positive spell (as Healing for example) on a grey character is considered a criminal act and even if it is effective, it will turn the caster grey too. When grey not only are you able to be attacked by anyone within 30 levels of your level, but your HP bar will be displayed above your name. Moral At angel moral you get a 20% discount from shops, the lower your moral the more it costs at shops. If you are wicked you cannot use any NPC in town, if you are devil moral you cannot enter town you must use the devil moral Gipsy Village in Abias (around X 487 Y 799). Devil (-50) Wicked (-31) Evil (-11) Bad (-4) Neutral (0) Good (4) Moral (11) Virtuous (31) Angel (50) Monster Attack Mode Pressing TAB once will bring you to Monster Attack Mode. While in this mode, the colour of the lights around the HP/MP sphere bar will change to blue. Your cursor will transform into a sword if moved onto a monster, which will be highlighted green. Using Items You can equip an item by opening the Inventory Window (press F10 on your keyboard) and then selecting it with a double click or right click. The item will be equipped (if possible, that is. You surely cannot equip a potion....) and shown on the character picture. Remember, many items have their own requirements to be equipped, check them out before attempting to use it! You can choose to place items of four specific types in your Control Bar (on the lower left part of the screen, right of the HP/MP sphere). They can be used by pressing the F1, F2, F3 and F4 keys on your keyboard. Even if you can stack some items, you will use them one by one. Stacking them will save space: for example 4 Heal Potions will use one single slot. Quick Keys Key Description F1~F4 Use Stored Belt items such as potions, serums or town portals. F5~F8 Select Spell placed on your Belt F9 Detailed character information window F10 Inventory window F11 Skill/Spells window F12 Chat log window TAB Toggles between Peace/Monster/PK Attack Mode Ctrl + Q Quit the game and moves to the character selection screen Ctrl + S Toggles the User Interface on and off Ctrl + H Help window Ctrl + B Screen capture Ctrl + M Map Ctrl + J Quest Journal Ctrl + P Toggles between accept/reject party requests Alt + F4 Exit Game without going to character selection screen CTRL Toggles between Walk and Run Mode PAGE UP/PAGE DOWN – Toggles the different skills/spells belt stages. Chat General Chat General chat is displayed on the Chat Log Window (press F12 on your keyboard to view it) and above your character’s head. Just type what you want to say and the message will appear above your head and into the Chat Log Window (press ENTER when you’ve finished typing your message). Shout By shouting all the people near you will hear your message. It can be used only by players above Level 20, players with total manufacturing skill higher than 70, or players with a single manufacturing skill of at least 60. By shouting, your character will lose a good amount of stamina. To use “shout” put “!!” before your message as showed in this example: !!Message you want to shout. Zone Shout Using this type of message you’ll be heard by all players in the same map. The requirements for this type of chat are: minimum level 30 or total crafting skill points higher than 120, or a single crafting skill with at least 60 points. It also requires a special book and your Stamina must be full. The book will not be consumed upon making a Zone shout. To make a “Zone Shout” put a “!” before your message as in this example (and be sure to have the required book on you...: !Message you want to shout. World Shout Using this type of message you’ll be heard by all players in game including devils. The requirements for this type of chat are: minimum level 100. It also requires a special book and your Stamina must be full. The book will not be consumed upon making a World shout. To make a “World Shout” put “!!!” before your message as in this example (and be sure to have the required book on you : !!!Message you want to shout. Private Messages You can create private message sessions with other players using the following command: @Username message. Party Chat This dialogue session is visible only by members of the group of players or “party”. To use it put a > before your message. >Message. Guild Chat This dialogue session is visible only by members of the same guild. To use it put a # before your message. #Message. Private Message Command's There are few commands you could use to organize your private messages: ''/refusenote Refuses and blocks any incoming private message. /rejectnote username Refuses and blocks any incoming private messages from a specific user. /allownote username removes the message block for the specific user. /showrejectnote shows the lists of the users ID you’re currently blocking. '''Level Increase You will gain experience (Exp) killing monsters. When your experience reaches its maximum value for your current level (100%), you will be moved to the next level and your experience will start again from zero. Your current experience level can be checked by placing your cursor in the orange bar (coloured Blue if you have accrued Rested) on the bottom right corner of the screen. Death Whenever you die you will be prompted to choose between Revive and Warp to Town. By selecting Revive, your character will be resurrected very near to the point of your death. You will suffer a Skill and Stat loss but you won’t lose items or Barr. Selecting Warp to Town instead, will teleport you to the nearest Town where you’ll be resurrected. You won't lose any stats, items or Barr - but you will incur a small progress penalty which you then have to work off before you can resume levelling. Beware: if the selection is not made within 10 seconds, you’ll be automatically warped to Town if you are hunting monsters or, if you have been PK’d, and provided you have resurrection scrolls* in your bag, you will be auto-resurrected using one of your scrolls; if you have no scrolls you will be auto-warped to town and risk dropping items and barrs. *Some NPC shopkeepers sell a consumable item called a “Resurrection Scroll” that will allow you to revive near your death point without suffering any kind of loss and with full Health and Mana points. Trading between Players In order to trade, both parts must be in Peace Mode and stood close to each other. Right click on the player you would like to trade with and a small multi-choice pop-up will appear next to them. Click on trade and then, once the other person has accepted, drag the items into the left hand grid of the pop-up trade window. When the other person has added their items and any barrs to be traded into the right hand window and you are happy with what you see in their and your grids click the top right pointing arrow to complete the trade. The window will close and the items and barrs will appear in their respective new owners’ bags. Cancel a trade at any point up to actually pressing the trade accept arrow by pressing the escape key.